Sticks & Stones
by JustLevi
Summary: Aftermath. Read to discover. Fluff? Yes! Lemon? Later!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - **

I knew it was a bad idea from the start. But, for some odd reason, my mind insisted that I did so. Though, I couldn't stop asking myself, 'Do I dare?' Would this just jeopardize the situation between Gale and I? Probably. That's how things worked. But as I helped Peeta through the weak spot in the fence that bordered District Twelve, and sat him in the same spot Gale and I shared in the woods, I felt somewhat guilty.

"I know I'm not supposed to be here," Peeta started. His calm voice still startled me in my deep thoughts.

"No, it's alright." I always had a problem with pushing my fears and thoughts aside. It seemed that every little thing that bothered me in life, that kept me up in bed at night, wasn't that big a deal to me. This, plus many, was what caused all of this mess.

"Whatever you say." Peeta went for one of the cheese stuffed rolls his father made in their bakery. We had brought a little picnic for ourselves to enjoy. Actually, "little" was a relative term. Little is what Gale and I brought on the day of last years reaping: a small amount of cheese and a loaf of bread. The food we brought today was plentiful of the new abnormal stuff only the kids in the Capitol and Victors could afford.

I watched him eat. Admiring his features was what I found myself doing most of the time when I'm with him. He chewed manner fully. Mouth closed and slow. I myself, and many from the Seam have forgotten all about manners. Some were never even introduced. I assumed he was always this way. Being one of the lucky few, he was born in a middle class family. A family who cared about manners. I on the other hand, had to learn due to the publicity after the Games. But when all the commotion was over, I tried my best to forget it all, and that included etiquette. Thus the reason I freely eat the chocolate dipped strawberry filled with some exotic jelly with an open mouth.

"So, how did you meet Gale exactly?" he pressed.

"I already told you the story."

"I know. But I thought that since we were here, you might want to talk about-"

"Nope." I cut him off. Gale was the furthest thing from my mind. Or was he the thing that haunted it. I couldn't tell anymore. All I knew, is that I didn't want to bother with this discussion.

Somewhere in the distance a bird chirped. At that moment, I thought of Rue. How she symbolized a mockingjay and how she died in my arms. Suddenly, the whole scenery reminded me of the Games. The woods, the small river flowing by. Even the shade the sky made resembled the horrid arena I was unwillingly, though more willingly than I thought-due to taking Prim's spot-,put in. I felt my eyes start the swell and wet. I was tired of this feeling. And this was not the time and place. Once the sparkling droplet slid down my cheek, I knew it was too late. And of course, my lover saw.

"What is it?" He leaned over, swiping the tear from my face with his thumb. Something a real boyfriend would do.

I buried my face in my knees, shaking my head.

"Katniss, why don't you ever talk to me? I know you don't love me, or like me at the matter, but I love you." That stung. I could feel myself wince a bit. "But please open up to me."

I decided he deserved that much. I did put him through hell. Playing with his heart. Practically embarrassing him in front of all of Panem. I lifted my head. "It's the Games."

He moved. He shifted his body to position right beside mine. He put his arm around me, holding me tight. I knew this was an invitation for me to lay my head on his shoulder. Something a real couple would do. And yet, I gave in. I relaxed my head, feeling comfortable and feeling as though we fit like a puzzle. Something a real girlfriend would think.

I took this as his understanding. He observed the same torture I did.

"I know, I know," he comforted. His hand started to stroke my arm; up and down, up and down. Usually, I would stop him from doing so, move away, and once again, push feelings away. But, oddly, I let him continue. I guessed this was what I was looking for; comfort and care. Things Gale never gave me anymore. Not even my mom. Prim attempted, but she was too young to understand. Peeta was perfect.

Funny, "perfect" was a term I never used to describe Peeta. Things were changing. It was the forest.

I realized the stroking stopped. I shifted my head to look at Peeta's face. He was staring blankly to the sky. Streaks of tears dripping off his chin. Great, just what I needed. Something else to make me feel guilty. His actions made it seem as though it was my fault. I brought up the Games. I brought him here. It's always my fault.

I moved and acquired another strawberry. The juices filling my mouth. I spoke, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I caused all this."

"Huh?" He was playing dumb. I could sense it. Even though I wasn't like most girls, I still had the girl senses.

"I brought up the Games. I made you cry. I make you cry all the time. I don't like it. It makes me feel bad. You deserve more than what I give you. Why do you even love me?" I knew the ending was too much. By this time, I was standing. I suddenly spat out everything that was on my mind. But most of it was true. No, all of it was true.

I stared at him for a minute. His face was unchanged. Our eyes were locked until he looked down.

"Katniss, I love you because of you." Cheesy, corny, over used.

"I know everyone says that, but it's true. And it's not your fault at all." He looked up. Stood, moved closer, and we locked gazes once more. "And I'll never give up."

I didn't know what that was supposed to mean. Give up on what? The nightmares? His family? Me? Of course it was me. What else really.

I found out my accusations were true in the following ten seconds.

He grabbed both of my arms, drew me in closer than before, and touched skin to skin. I've kissed Peeta before, but there was only once when I felt something. Like a twinge or a nerve that craved more. This kiss was the same. His lips were moist with sweat, which I didn't mind. I didn't expect it, but wanted it at the same time. My eyes were closed, and I realized that my hands lifted around his neck. I tousled his blonde locks. This was something I would do to tease the Capitol. But there was no one around here. No cameras and no one to impress. This was all on my own.

He broke away. His eyebrows lifted as though he was surprised. I felt the heat in my cheeks and ears.

"Come on Catnip, let's go back."

My heart dropped. I had to get him out of here. Peeta was becoming more and more like Gale. And that was unacceptable.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Okay, I'm not meaning to sound like those noobs out there whose main goal is to get feedback, but I must for once. I need whoever reads this to tell me if I should continue. You don't even have to give me any comments or any of the sort. Just say like "yes" or "no". That'll make my life easier. I'm not going to waste my time with a fail project. I would greatly appreciate anything :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As though I didn't have enough to worry about. First it was the struggling to stay alive, the nightmares, living with Gale's arrogance, and now I had to worry about Peeta becoming the man I now loathed. Life after the Games was supposed to be the best. A life everyone envied and wanted. That was quickly showing up to be a lie. Life wasn't easy at the moment. Life seemed as though it was more difficult to bear than before.

I stared at the same page of the book I picked off the shelf in our mini library at home, my mind paying no attention to the words printed on the sheet, thoughts whirled around tempestuously. Teen angst seem to get the best of me now-a-days.

How dare Peeta call me Catnip? That wasn't his nickname to use. The name had a past. A name only Gale called me. That was Gale's name. Not Peeta's name to use freely. Hearing him call me that made me think of Gale, which was the last thing I needed on my mind.

I rubbed my feet back and forth on the rug below. Trying to take my mind off all this mess. That's what things were; a mess. A mess like this book. The words were suddenly mixed and matched, jumbled together. I couldn't even focus on one word, much less one letter. Great, I was going insane. The messy literature was getting at me. My eyes burned, my brain ached. No more. I ripped the page I've been staring at for the past hour out of its bindings. It felt good. One by one I ripped and tore the pages loose. Freely falling to the floor below. It felt good.

If only life was as simple. To tear the problem away and watch it fly off.

I needed to get away. To leave this house for a bit. Fresh air will do me good.

I slip out of the house unseen. Frankly, I didn't want anyone knowing that I had left. I hated the feeling of being monitored; everyone knowing where I am. I savored the time I had to myself, which was rarely these days.

The cool air brushed against my cheeks. It felt nice. Cold on warm.

I walked down the sidewalk, following it to the district plaza. The usual was about. I trudged straight through the plaza for it was not my mind set destination. My goal was the Seam. The Black Market.

I could see it. My lost home. The place where I was raised. The only place that really held who I really was. A fighter. A struggler. Someone with real morals. All that seemed to fade away lately.

I could smell the stuffy polluted air the Seam produced. The houses were one-by-one becoming more run down and dank.

Though I never reached my true home. I never laid foot on the sudden black brick ground. I was stopped. My view was disrupt fully blocked by two Peacekeepers. Most definitely the last thing I wanted on my mind, much less in my way.

I sighed. "Can I help you?"

They were both males. Ones I've never seen before. One was taller than the other one. The tallest had short flat hair that was much like the color of my mother's; a brown that looked as though it belonged in nature. His face was rugged and homed a bit of stubble. She shorter one had longer hair. Hair that fell just past his ears. It was blonde and looked as though it could belong to Peeta's hair. His face was more childlike. It was smooth looking and still had some baby fat. I heard rumors that the Capitol was forcing younger people to join the Peacekeepers. Why they would do this, I couldn't comprehend. Much like the other crap they put us through. Both of their eyes were a light gray color, mimicking the sky before it rains. The two looked at each other, sharing a smirk. It irked me.

"You need to come with us."

"Why?"

"Let's just say someone has some business to finalize with you." the shorter one giggle.

I was baffled. This was probably the one time I wanted the Capitol to be upfront with me. Why shy away from this detail. I wondered who it was. President Snow? He would most likely like to finalize my life. Get it over with. I seemed to cause him a lot of grief.

The taller one grabbed my arm, gripping it tight. I hushed the thought of arguing over this, not able to find the strength to rebel at the moment. I was tired of fighting. I went along with what was to come.

They escorted me to the Peacekeeper's headquarters. A tall cylindrical building. Bare of life around, bland of color, and stripped of happiness. I found the irony funny sometimes; how peace is suppose to be what everyone longs for, a joyful thing and yet the Capitol shred it of it's meaning, replacing it with crude thoughts about death and dullness.

We entered the building. The inside was very much like the out. Boring, plain, and none-the-less peaceful. There was no one else in the building except for a figure sitting alone in a wooden chair, directly in the middle of the foyer. It was a boy. Or a man. I couldn't tell from the back. Though, the back of his head seemed awfully familiar. Almost too familiar.

He spoke. And with his voice came chills.

"Hello Catnip." it was Gale. Hearing that name again bugged me. It now held too much.

What was he doing here? And why did he team up with the Peacekeepers? People we made fun of together in the woods, people we mocked and looked down at?

"Gale?"

"Yes, Katniss. It's me." I saw the two Peacekeepers leave from the corner of my eye.

Gale somehow made them leave. What was going on? What power did he suddenly have?

"You're probably wondering why you are here, and how I am here too, and why I somehow became above those two Peacekeepers." He understood me so well. Which scared me. He knew a little too much about me. Stuff that could easily get me killed. I doubted that Gale would give secrets away to hurt me. But suddenly, Gale was a different person.

"You got it," I responded.

"That's not important now. What's important is you. You and a certain someone."

Peeta.

"Peeta." I knew it. Gale just had something against my supposed lover. I could sort of understand his view point. Gale was literally the only guy in my life. That changed after the Games. Everything changed after the Games.

He moved closer. This didn't startle me. I was use to his closeness. Though, I wasn't use to the look in his eyes. The were somewhat formidable. They weren't welcoming at all. The way they used to be. Something was up.

"You spend a lot of time with him," he said.

"Well yeah. Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"No. You told me something and left. I had no word. That's technically not a conversation at all. So now, I'm going to tell you something. Or show you something."

My eyebrows were raised.

"How ever you want to look at it."

I hadn't realized that the whole time we were speaking he was walking forward, walking me into the wall. He pushed his body against mine. I could smell his breath. It smelt like nature. Nothing gross or unbearable, just a Gale smell. I could feel the heat radiating from his body. Then, I could feel his lips against mine.

What the hell? Gale kissing me. We were on grounds where we didn't have any romance happening at all between us. Then suddenly he brings it up with a kiss?

My eyes didn't shut for a while. His were closed, obviously really into this kiss.

I let my eyelids relax for a second. I breathed in the kiss. Absorbing every feeling into my bloodstream. I reopened my eyes and didn't see Gale. Well, it _was_ Gale. Just not his face. The face I saw was Peeta. I didn't close my eyes after that, afraid of what might happen next.

The kiss was over and done with. I exhaled. Gale lingered for a moment, stared in my eyes, and must of saw something dreadful for he turned away and left. I was alone. My mind longed for Peeta. Which scared me even more than Gale had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

I didn't know what to make of this. So much was going on. Was this supposed to be a threat? Will Gale somehow try to get rid of Peeta? One thing that I still didn't understand was how Gale got the Peacekeepers to _obey_ him. Things were changing. Fast.

The cool breeze relaxed, ending it's trip through the district. I was walking home. Scratch that. Walking was and understatement. I trudged through the hustle and bustle of the plaza. I didn't pay any recognition to the look on my face, but by the way others stared at me, I could comprehend that it wasn't the usual smug I showed. I didn't care. I never really cared what others thought of me. My mind was too caught up in the mess I made of my life that caring about my image was as far away as I could push it.

Warm.

Submerged in the depths of my mind, I was oblivious. Oblivious to the crowd around me. Oblivious to the pervert that put there greasy arms around my waist. Oblivious to my actions; hitting the hand, shoving it off, and backing away. And oblivious to the fact that the "perv" was Peeta. Sudden guilt shadowed the rest of my thoughts.

"Oh, Peeta. Sorry. I thought you were-"

"Never mind. Are you alright?" He always seemed to care for me. Sometimes a little too much. Sometimes it seemed as though all he did in life was sit around examining me and thinking of me.

And as I think about it, isn't that what we're supposed to do? I mean, we are _so _in love.

"Nothing. Well, something. Just nothing for you to understand."

"Come on Katniss." I was relieved to hear that he used my real name. "Tell me something for once."

I sighed. "Fine."

I told him all that I could; informing him on the what had happened between Gale and I. I purposely left out many details that tortured my thoughts by day and poisoned my dreams by night. He followed me to my house, arm now securely around my waist. The breeze still bare.

We reached my front porch and he stopped me. I was still trying to explain the situation and he cut me off mid-sentence.

"Wait. He _kissed _you?" His sudden interest in Gale's kiss scared me. Was he getting jealous? Probably. That's the way boys acted. And knowing that frightened me even more.

"Yeah, but it was nothing," I tried stalling. I wanted him to know that it really honestly didn't mean a thing. Just a simple...goodbye kiss from my past best friend.

_Past._ I was already thinking of Gale as my past. Not my present or even my future. Had I already given up on him that quickly? Was this a smart thing to think? Or something to add to the trouble? My mind was running wild, unable to be tamed or controlled.

"Katniss, it's never nothing when a guy kisses a girl. Well, in some cases it might, but when it comes to Gale, it's never nothing."

He was right. Gale was too chaste and savored romance when he needed to. He wasn't one to manipulate a girl into love. Or use a girl for selfish cravings. He had strong morals.

Peeta turned away from me, heading down front yard without saying another word.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To show Gale his place." This wasn't like Peeta. Violence was the last I expected from him. Though, earlier he wasn't himself either. Something was up. Something was wrong. And what exactly did he plan on doing to Gale?

"Peeta, no!" I yelled after him, but just I did so, the breeze picked up. My scream was pushed away from existence by the wind itself, never reaching Peeta's ears. He continued down my lawn, down the street, and through the plaza. My view of him was gone. He was gone.

I stood on my porch, mouth ajar. The breeze stopped once Peeta was nothing in sight, as though it's main purpose was to push Peeta towards the trouble. As though it was aiming to muffle my voice.

I went inside, hoping to calm my nerves. _Relax,_ I told myself._ He's not going to do anything stupid._ I knew right when I thought it that it was anything but the truth. It wasn't false enough to be a lie. But experiencing the changes Peeta seemed to being undergoing, he might do something we will all regret.

I sat on the sofa in our living room. It's burgundy color inviting. I stared at the bland fireplace for what seemed like hours, but, like many times before, time was proven to be a sly existence.

After a while I couldn't take it anymore. The silence, the anticipation, the anxiety. I couldn't just sit here waiting for what's bound to come. I needed to stop it. That feeling inside me egging me on to be the hero once more. The heroine. This feeling never left. And I had a bad feeling that it never _will _leave. I was sworn to play the one to save everyone.

I stood. The place I sat in the couch left a lumpy indention. My mind was set on finding Gale and Peeta. I walked across the living area and out the front door. Once I stepped in the breeze less outdoors, something, or someone, struck my body. It was Prim.

Her fragile body was shaking. She was panting, visibly unable to conjure enough oxygen. When she slammed into me, she let out a yelp and a sniffle. Her heard was just at the height of my hips. I petted her head, attempting to comfort her.

"Prim, what's the matter?" I chocked out. My voice was shaky and unsure. It always effected me to see Prim in such a state of shock, of horror.

She let out a few huffs and puffs. She was obviously still incapable of getting her words clear. I gave her time. After about five minutes, she was able to pull together her words.

"Okay, Prim, tell me what's the matter."

"Gale and Peeta...mine...," -pant- "Boom...fight," -pant- .

The message was still unclear. Though from what I understood, what she was trying to say sounded anything but good.

"Prim, honey, tell me again. Try to be more clear," I encouraged.

"Gale and Peeta were in the Mine and then it went BOOM! and then no one knows what happened but people are saying that there was a fight and-"

I took off, leaving Prim's words hanging in the air, just like Peeta did me. I ran with all force towards the Mine. I fooled myself. Peeta did do something stupid. Even though I there was a hint in my mind that he would do so, I still had a bit of hope he wouldn't. Hope that didn't seem like _hope_. It was something else. It was love.

People in the plaza were going a muck. Women tried to get their children safe. Men eager to help. Store owners closing off their products. Signs that something tragic happened.

I followed the crowd of anxious men. I quickly reached the Mine, outrunning many of the helpers. There were bits and pieces of could and rock all about. A roaring fire blazed over the entrance of the Mine. Men here and there attempting to put it out with small water hoses. The place had definitely exploded.

My heart picked up its pace. I found it hard to breath. There was soot falling from above. The sky was a dismal gray. There was no sign of the sun.

I didn't know what to do to be honest. I stood there like an idiot, looking around to any sign of Peeta or Gale or both. But my search failed. There came nothing familiar.

There were Peacekeepers all around, which surprisingly didn't bother me. All that mattered at the moment was finding my two guys.

_Mine. _They were mine. They belonged to me. And no one was going to take them away. Not even God. Especially him.

About two minutes passes, still left with no luck. My heart sank. I had the sudden feeling wash over me that the two people that caused everything to go wrong in my life, yet caused everything to go right, might be gone. Forever.

Someone called my name. It was Peeta's father. I walked over. We embraced.

"Peeta?" His face was solemn. He gestured his hand to reveal Peeta sitting on the edge of a rusted ambulance trunk. Arm rested in a sling. Bandaged. I was relieved. Tears swelled. But I was still empty.

"Gale?" Peeta looked away. Mr. Mellark looked over my should. I followed his gaze to find two Peacekeepers pushing a gurney holding a body covered in what seemed like a black trash bag.

Gale.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter-4**

The connection between Gale and myself seemed to disappear into oblivion. He couldn't be gone. Could he? He had promised me that he would always be there for me. Never leave me behind. He deceived me. Lied to me. Gale had reassured me that he wouldn't lie to me.

I felt my ankles weaken, my knees buckle, and my feet numb. I was hit with a rush of light headiness. The commotion around me became nothing but a blur. My world was ending right before my eyes...this time for real.

I turned toward Peeta for an explanation, almost losing hold of conscience in doing so. I stared at his bleary figure for quite some time, but his gaze never reached mine. I turned back around and watched as the gurney rolled away toward the ambulance truck. With every inch it proceeded, it felt like Gale was getting even further and further away from me.

I took my chance at chasing him. Almost immediately, I fell to the coal laden ground. The thud that struck my body was muzzled by my dizziness. I could sense people surround me. They spoke, but their voices were muffled along with their touch. Slowly, blackness crept over my sight and I was eventually floating in a dark dimension where heartbreak and silence overrule.

I remember a specific belief.

They say that you are never in complete silence. Science explains that your brain makes a ringing noise to make up for the absence of sound. That is believed wrong. What makes that noise is unexplained, but they exist. They're creatures never seen before, but often heard. And that tickling across your body are their touches. Lightly gliding across your skins leaving tiny goosebumps in their wake.

When my father was still alive, he told me that if the ringing stopped and the tickling ceased they have reached our plane. They have succeeded to take over. Whether it be your body, soul, or world, they won.

And at the moment, I neither hear nor feel them. And this scares me.

Just as slowly as the blackness dominated, a brilliant white grew in it's place. My body was no longer numb. I could feel everything. The numerous tubes protruding into my body, the bandage wrapped securely around my forehead. I knew exactly where I was before I took in my surroundings. I was in the district clinic.

I wasn't quite comfortable with the thought of being contained in a hospital. I looked around. I was alone. Good. I had already cooked up a plan to get out of this place. I just needed to get away. For all I knew, Gale was in the next room suffering in death's grasp. Just the thought of him enduring the pain sent a jolt up my spine. Even worse, he might already be dead. Who was I trying to fool? Gale was dead. I cringed at the thought.

I sat up in the bed. I immediately saw the bare window to my right. My escape.

One by one, I pulled all the needles and tubes out of my skin, freeing myself from the medicated toxins. I didn't fully trust the medicine provided at the place. The hospital was fairly new. We hadn't had any type of medical treatment facility-well, besides my mother-since the dawn of Panem. And worse of all, they worked for the Capitol. There was no doubt that there were cameras watching my every move right about now. Just another reason to add to my leaving.

Once I had completely unplugged myself, I slid off the side of the bed. The tile flooring was frigid; my toes curled inwards seeking warmth. But I persevered. I walked sluggishly toward the clear window. I couldn't help but feel reluctant. I stood dead center of the framework, my hand on the hinge holding it shut, when I heard voices and shuffling.

I stiffened. People were right outside my quarters. I knew that if someone were to walk in, they would instantly attempt to settle me. Probably take a tranquilizer to my throat. I had already had one too many blackouts in the past twenty-four hours and another one was not what I was looking forward to.

I could hear the frightened, stressed tone in the nurses that hustled about outside. After about two minutes, my nerves were calm to realize that it was no ones goal to enter my room. I continued with the get away.

I undid the hook and loop and stuck my head out the window. The cool breeze slapped my face with a icy wisp. My heart dropped a little when I realize the downfall. I just so happened to be located on the second floor. This just made everything even more difficult. But I've learned that nothing will ever be handed to be on a silver plate. I had to sacrifice and strive for what I wanted. Life was just one big Hunger Games in reality. There is truly no escaping.

I built up the courage, swallowed the fear, and took a leap. For the slightest second, I finally felt like what everyone has been comparing me to: a mockingjay. The crisp air engulfed me and it was like I belonged in the air, in the sky. But it didn't last long. Nothing that seemed the tiniest bit enjoyable seemed to last long in this forsaken world.

The impact of the fall was absorbed by my feet, then traveled up through my body, ending at the control center-my brain. It was just a mere shock of pain and I was able to shutter off the strike. Once my feet were planted on the ground, I took off toward no where in particular. My only destination: away from this place.

I couldn't help but feel a ping of excitement, adrenaline, rebellion. It was like I had escaped the Capitol itself all together. Like I found a weak spot in their structure. Hell, I was proud of myself. I let out a little giggle accompanied by a small smirk.

My hospital gown flew behind me. My speed was impeccable. The grass beneath my feet seemed to scorch with heart. The views were blurred. I felt as though I was seven again, racing with the other kids and feeling as though I was the fastest being on earth. But I was brought back to reality and maturity when my body struck as stiff force. It was a person. It was Peeta.

I was taken aback. We both sprang backward. I landed on ground and looked up to see Peeta's surprised face, eyes wide, mouth gaped, muscles tense. His muscles especially stood out. In that quick second of shock, every muscle in his body seemed to fiercely flex. Training for the Games did his body some good. Why hadn't I noticed it before?

His body quickly relaxed, but his face shifted expressions. It dropped; became sullen. His eyes looked passed me instead of at me. He bowed his neck so that his hair cast a shadow over his face, making it even harder to decipher his feelings. I was confused. It's not that I haven't seen this face before, it's that I couldn't conjure up a reason on why he suddenly portrayed such a face.

It wasn't until he turned around and ran away that I saw the destroyed flowers scattered across the ground. They were purple primroses. A mixture of my two favorite things: my favorite color and my little sister. Guilt and displeasure hit me like a boulder. A heavy, stone boulder that fell from a thousand mile high cliff and landed right on top of my head. And it hurt. The taste was bitter, the feeling was murky, and my heart felt as though it was made of lead.

Amongst the mess of petals and stems, there lay a single white card. I picked it up and read with watery eyes. In Peeta's simple yet elegant handwriting, it read:

_Sorry about Gale._

_-Love,_

_Peeta_

I didn't know what to feel and it didn't matter because I became numb once again. Mindlessly, I stood. I dropped the card and it wildly flew with the sudden gusts of wind along with the loose petals. The mess seemed to spin around in a wild dance.

I raced into the hospital, my surroundings a blur. The nurses and patients and restless families were nothing but lines and swirls in my eyes. I headed toward the front desk and demanded to know which room Gale is staying. Or _was_ staying.

"I'm sorry, but we can't give that out to just anybody-"

"Give me the damn room number now before I lose control. Don't you know who I am? I'm practically his sister. God, you're really irritating me right now. Hurry!" I didn't have time for this woman.

"I understand your connection, but there are regula-"

And with a swing of my fist she was gone. Knocked out on the floor. I jumped the desk and fiercely scanned the computer for his room number. People were staring, whispering, and pointing, but I honestly didn't care. When did I ever care?

Finally, I found it. Room 357 on the third floor. And then the blurs appeared.

I reached his room. It was pale white and clean. A single nurse stood by the single bed, patting the sheets so that the wrinkles disappeared. When she caught my gaze she froze. Then, she slowly stood straight, our lock never broken.

Her eyes held a sense of something unknown. It wasn't happiness, I could tell you that. It was as though she felt sorry. And I knew why.

There was a reason she was fixing up the room: because no one was using it. There was a reason she looked sorry: because she knew that who I was looking for was gone. And there was a reason why that white room fell into darkness: because Gale had left me.

A light touch here, a ring there. The silence was settling, the traces were thinning. I was scared. And it takes a lot for me to be scared. It seemed as though the blackness was becoming darker, the silence was becoming louder, and the touches were becoming discreet. And that makes me scared.


End file.
